Memory Lane
by anaBTRusher
Summary: About 17 years in the future, Kendall Knight comes across a box of old photographs in his storage. As he browses through them, he takes a walk down memory lane, back to his childhood, teenage years and the BTR era. Set post-series finale. My goodbye to Fan Fiction.


**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've last written here, and this little one shot means a lot to me. Read to find out why.**

_**Memory Lane**_

36-year-old Kendall Knight was in his house's storage, tidying some things up. His back hurt a lot because of all the cardboard boxes he had been carrying around, but he still went on, determined to finish the chore he had decided to do ages ago.

Suddenly, he tripped on a small white box, which was different from the rest. The blond man bent down to get a clearer look at it. It appeared to not have any dust on it, apparently because it had been covered up by a lot of other boxes, and some words could be read on it.

Kendall swore he had seen that box before, but he couldn't remember when. On top of that, the words on it were illegible, so he wasn't able to figure out its use.

"I guess I'll just open it to find out" he said to himself, doing so. However, nothing had prepared him for what he was about to see.

Inside the box, there were tons of photographs from nearly every time period in his life: his childhood, his teenage years, his adulthood…

Having ample time in his hands, Kendall decided to look at each one of them. Photo by photo, he was literally driven back to points in his life, taking a walk down memory lane.

~o~

The first photo was one of him as a baby. Kendall assumed he was a newborn in that, since his mom was dressed in a hospital gown, one of her arms wired up. He smiled at how lovingly his mother looked at him.

On the corner of the picture, there was his dad. Kendall looked at him, sadness in his eyes. Mr. Knight died years after Kendall's birth, leaving him and his baby sister, Katie, fatherless. On this particular photo, he seemed so happy, not knowing how fiercely his life would be taken away so violently, due to a heart attack.

Kendall then moved on to the next photo, not wanting this to bring him down. On that one, he was about ten years old, along with three-year-old Katie. The two siblings were captured in a tight embrace, Kendall's right hand stroking his sister's light brown hair.

The man chuckled at how cute and all over the place they looked. He and his sister had formed a strong bond since her birth, which was even stronger after their dad's death. Every time he had a problem, Katie would be the one to provide him with a solution instantly.

Now, she was married to her longtime boyfriend, and lived in New York, across the country for Kendall, who stayed in LA. They also had a little daughter, Kayla, who he adored, since he wasn't married and had no children of his own.

Moving on, Kendall found a photo of him and his three best male friends: James, Carlos and Logan. They were about eleven in this, and were clad in big yellow hockey uniforms. Hockey was the sport that had brought them closer ever since they were six years old (well, that didn't apply to Logan. He had joined the clan in third grade when he moved from Texas to Minnesota, but still, they were all extremely close).

He chuckled at the memories of their countless adventures. They were like brothers, standing up for each other through hard times. Looking at more photos of them, he realized how much he missed his friends. They had lost contact years ago, so Kendall made a mental note to arrange a reunion at some time in the future.

Browsing through more photos, he came across the first one the foursome had taken as a band named Big Time Rush. That band had marked his teenage years all the way up to adulthood. That band had made him discover his talent in music.

Before producer and manager Gustavo Rocque came across him, he was convinced that he would play for one of Minnesota's top hockey teams: either Minnesota Wild or Maple Leafs. But one day, he, Carlos and Logan accompanied James to an audition the producer had organized. All of them auditioned along with him by mistake, but only Kendall was accepted. That same day, he and Gustavo agreed that he would go to LA with them and record demos, provided his friends came with him too. And thus Big Time Rush was formed.

Ever since their formation, they had had to face many struggles and had even more adventures. For example, their demos were on the verge of being rejected by the record company, their first album nearly got cancelled and they were abducted before their first concert. But by working together, they managed to make it to the top. The sixteen-year-olds nobody knew of made it to the top in just four years.

From then, they became one of the most popular boy bands of the decade, having millions of records sold all over the world and even more fans screaming for them at concerts. Other bands appeared along the way, but most of them later proved to be a fad; however, _they_ stayed. Through fights, through fan wars, through scandals, even after being close to breaking up, they still remained together. According to Kendall, the reason was the fact that they had never forgotten where they came from. They were the same four boys that played hockey in a small town. And they had no intention of changing that.

However, as all good things, Big Time Rush soon came to an end. It wasn't because of any drama though. The guys just thought it was time to end it after ten years. Now, the four of them had gone their separate ways. But it wasn't like they weren't going to miss being in BTR.

Over time, working together for music became a habit to them and they couldn't have imagined it any other way. They had grown up to love taking pictures of fans, hearing how much their Rushers admired them and were grateful to the four guys for keeping them going and smiling. That feeling wasn't comparable to anything else.

Kendall smiled as he saw how much they had changed over time. He kept looking at tens of millions of photos of them with fans, with Gustavo, or his assistant Kelly, with their gold and platinum album certifications.

At some point though, Kendall found some small photos stapled together. He carefully tore them apart to see that it was a compilation of close-ups of their album covers. _BTR_, _All Over Again_,_ Get Up_, and many more titles could be read.

Murmuring a verse of one of their songs called "We Are", he came across some pictures of their friends and love interests. The rocker-girl Lucy, sweet blond Jo, quirky and funny Camille, everybody was there to remind Kendall of a time in his life he had really enjoyed. Now, those girls remained their friends, some of them even married and with families.

The last photo on the box was taken about four years after BTR's formation. Kendall looked at it proudly. He and BTR had been photographed at the 2013 Tween Choice Awards, holding their first award.

For Kendall, it had been a feeling he couldn't quite describe with words. Being up on stage had been his dream all along, and he had made it come true. Through its ups and downs, BTR was a phase in his life he wouldn't trade for anything else.

After placing all the photos in his box, he walked out of the dark room holding it, and sat on the desk of his bedroom. He took out a sharpie and quickly scribbled a title for its content on its top. The title was: _"My Memories"_.

He looked at it smiling, and placed it on one of the shelves above his desk.

~o~

_Seven years ago_

"_I think it's the right thing to do, Gustavo" Kendall finished off his small speech, in which he proposed BTR's ending._

_The old man looked at him sadly. "You're right Ken" he admitted. "But just remember that, though I may have been an ass to you at times, you'll always be some of the greatest people I have ever met"._

_The rest of the guys looked up at him, tears in their eyes as the quintet shared a hug. When they broke it, Logan took a deep breath. "Guys, it's not a goodbye. It's a 'see you later'". _

_James, Carlos and Kendall agreed. _

That night was the last one they spent at Rocque Records. From that point on, their careers were all different from each other's. Logan became a doctor, James an actor, Carlos a police officer and Kendall started his own business. However, those ten years would forever be in their hearts.

At that point, Kendall remembered how all those photos had been gathered in that box. Right after BTR was founded, Kendall decided to print and collect photos the band took as a whole or with friends and even some of them as kids, so they wouldn't be forgotten, lost or deleted. He stopped doing that a while before the band broke up, but up to that point, the most important moments of his life had been kept and documented in that very box.

And Kendall would never forget about them.

**I think the last sentence was kinda bad for an ending, but whatever...So, apparently BTR the show has ended after Big Time Dreams (I was smiling goofily throughout the flashbacks of We Are), and now...it's my turn to say goodbye. Yeah, that's true. After over a year of being on Fan Fiction, I'll retire. This one shot is the last story I'll post on this website.**

**I know I might have promised another story or a new chapter to one shots, but now… I just don't feel the drive to do that and I don't want to disappoint any of you by writing something crappy. Breaking promises is totally unlike me, but I think this is the best thing to do at this time. **

**But just because my 'career' here has finished doesn't mean I'll stop writing altogether. My goal now is to move on to bigger things. I've started writing new novels with characters of my own, and I can say I'm doing a good job at that. ****I'm not saying that FF is not as good as original fiction. I just think that it's not for me anymore. Last year, I was way more insecure about my writing, especially in a language other than Greek, and I resorted to FF to help me get started. A year later though, I'm not afraid to try things that are not based on a canon story.**

**Lastly, I would love to thank all of you rusher authors, for reading and commenting on my work. All your reviews, favorites and alerts have always meant the world to me. You were a welcoming and amazing fandom and you'll always be in my heart. **

**So, I guess this is it. Once again, thank you for everything, guys. I hope we cross paths again. Love you all!**

**~Ana**


End file.
